vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Pixel Gun 3D)
Summary The Player (referred to as Newbie in the Skins menu) is the main protagonist in Pixel Gun 3D's Campaign and Multiplayer modes. He lives on a farm in the city of San Blockcisco in Pixelated World, but he heard that zombies are coming, so he killed many of them, traveling throughout the city and obtaining new guns, until he came across the Silent School where he found a portal dug up underground. He jumped into the portal and he was transported into the Block World. There, he met the Survivor Girl, who had accidentally awoken the Dragon, who in return sent all the monsters to invade the Pixel Gun world. After defeating the Dragon, The Player asks it to chase out all the monsters from other worlds, which it agreed to. They flew to the Crossed Worlds where there was a barrier preventing the Dragon from further helping the Player and the Survivor Girl. After being dropped off, the Player and Survivor Girl fended off more monsters from Pixelated World and Block World at the same time, including new ones. Then they found a castle, which they opened the door to find the Wizard, who upon entry, shouted that he had guests for dinner. The Player defeated the Wizard and he demanded answers as to why everything has turned cubical. The Wizard told the Player about how the Creator had created the Pixel Gun universe, but then the Bug turned everything cubical. He then teleports the Player and the Survivor Girl to the Moon, where they attack aliens on a moonbase and steal a UFO, where they fly back to Earth and confront the Creator, who says the real story about how he was creating a video game (possibly the entirety of Pixel Gun 3D), but then an unrecoverable code error was made, and the Bug was born. The Creator had the Player put on a virtual reality headset, and the Player was transported into the video game where he confronted the Bug. He promptly defeated the Bug, and it turned him into a bug and exiled him to the internet after. The Player was then caught by a arm from a spaceship and met the Spaceship Captain, who turned him normal again by entering the spaceship. Right after the Player had gone into the spaceship, an armada of enemy drones was invading the ship, so he had to stop them. After the Player defeated the drones, the Spaceship Captain told him about an entity named Cubic that has trapped many people inside of the dimension and forces them to play a variety of games. The Spaceship Captain then concocts a plan to stop Cubic by gathering all of the Champions to plan an assault on the Cubic Citadel. The Player then has to go through a variety of levels, saving the Champion of Cubota 2, Teleportal Champion, and the Parkour Champion from Cubic's games, and all of them go to the Cubic Citadel to face off against Cubic. However, the Admin takes on the form of the newbie and clones itself to stop them from reaching Cubic. After defeating the Admin, the Teleportal Champion opens a portal to the top of the Citadel, to have The Player fight Cubic. The Player defeats Cubic and it looks like he will be sent out of the game, but then Cubic resets the game on the Player, and he has to find a way to get out of the game for real, and to defeat Cubic once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Pixel Man / Newbie / Player Dependant Origin: Pixel Gun 3D Gender: Male / Player Dependent Age: Unknown, most likely middle-aged Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Guns and Swords), Electricity Manipulation (With the Thunder Spell and electro-throwers), Fire Manipulation (With the Fireball Spell and fire-related weapons), Water Manipulation (With the Water Gun), Air Manipulation (With the Airblade Spell), Explosion Manipulation (With numerous Heavy class weapons) Earth Manipulation (With the Earth Spike Spell), Darkness Manipulation (With the Darkness Spell), Ice Manipulation (With the Frost Beam Spell and ice weapons), Poison Manipulation (With the Poison Spell), Solar Energy Manipulation (With the Solar Ray Rifle and the Solar Powered Cannon), Acid Manipulation (With the Acid Cannon), Time Manipulation (With the Time Machine), Elemental Manipulation (With the Spell Books), Nuclear Radiation Manipulation (with the Nuclear Bomb), Plasma Manipulation (With the Alien Weapons), Gravity Manipulation (With the Anti-Gravity Blaster, Potion of Anti-Gravity, Eraser and Singular Grenade), Self-Resurrection (With the Resurrection gadget), Summoning, Regeneration (Mid-Low with some equipment), Invisibility (With the Sword of Shadows and some equipment), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack (With the Judge and other homing weapons), Double Jumping (With the Ninja Tabi and Berserk Boots), Transformation (He can turn into The Devil with the Devil Stone, a Robot Samurai, and a Battle Mech), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 since he can breathe in space), Deconstruction (Whenever he does a headshot with a laser or futuristic weapon), Status Effect Inducement (Bleeding, Charm lowers the power of the opponent's moves, Burn, and Poison), Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (With the Cyber Phoenix and the Disabler Gadget) Damage Reduction (With armor bonus weapons), Damage Boost (With the Leader's Drum gadget), Bullet Intangibility (With specific weapons that shoot through walls) Damage Transferal (With the Reflector gadget), Social Influencing (With the Love Spell), Life Absorption (With the Engineer Exoskeleton and numerous Lifesteal weapons), Flight with the use of technical items (With the Jetpack and Angel Wings), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Vehicular Mastery (Can operate a U.F.O within seconds, despite not seeing it before), Resistance to Magic, Energy, Cosmic Radiation (Can fight in space without a helmet, and is unaffected by it), Extreme Cold (Has two skins where he is frozen, and he is unaffected by this) and bullets, Necromancy (With the Ghost Lantern and Soulstone), Healing (Type 4, with the Medipack and Healing Staff) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can use the Code Weapons, which can harm Cubic, who (possibly) cannot be hurt by any other means, and Cubic is superior to The Creator, who created the Pixel Gun universe. He can also use the Eraser, which deals extremely high damage to the enemy enough to one-shot another Player with its charged shot that creates a gravity pocket, pulling enemies toward it) Speed: Likely Regular Human (Should be comparable to a regular human), likely higher with the 0xbadc0de Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry heavy miniguns with relative ease) Striking Strength: Regular Human Durability: Universe level+ (He can survive hits from the Code Weapons and Cubic) Stamina: Infinite (He does not get tired) Range: Hundreds of meters with normal guns, limitless with the Prototype (It is powered by a portal inside the gun, which makes a portal and shoots a energy blast to the other side of the portal, which has no limits to how far it can go) Standard Equipment: The Code Weapons, Standard Pixel Gun and the 0Xbadc0de (A rocket launcher used for elevating himself or moving faster) * Optional Equipment: Every Gun in Pixel Gun 3D (To see them all, go here) * Can Create/Summon: The Dragon and every Pet in Pixel Gun 3D (To see them all, go here) Intelligence: Genius (Figured out a way to harm Cubic, who is superior to the Creator, who created the Pixel Gun universe) Weaknesses: Slightly overconfident (Refers to himself as a "hero" when he hasn't done anything heroic at the time in the story) Feats: Defeated the Dragon, who is the reason why all the monsters invaded the Pixel Gun world. Defeated Cubic, who is vastly superior to The Creator. Defeated the Bug, who made everyone in the Pixel Gun universe (including the Creator) cubical. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dusknoir (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) Dusknoir's Profile (Speed was equalized and both had access to all of their equipment and abilities.) Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Goku’s Profile (Low 2-C keys used, Goku was in Ultra Instinct, Player had all his equipment, and speed was equalized) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized and The Player had access to all his clan weapons, medkit, jetpack and Ressurection) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acid Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pixel Gun 3D Category:Tier 2 Category:Parasol Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers